Through Time, a New Adventure
by Nyinyo
Summary: Time. An unstoppable force that cannot be changed in any way. Yet we travel through time in the form of stories, movies, and games. Join Argentum "Silver" Luna as he tries to understand and control his nightmares, all while trying to stay awake in class. Spoilers for Season 3.
1. Step 1: Nightmares

Argentum Luna, 6 years old.

"Mom, why is the moon broken?"

"Hmm, let me tell you a story, Little Moon. Long ago, before the four kingdoms existed, Grimm were still a threat. Believing that the moon was the source, humanity shattered the moon."

"Did it work?"

"No one can tell. Now we just look at the moon, and hope that we can fix it."

"Mom?"

"Ye, Little Moon?"

"I'm going to fix the moon one day!"

I stood in the field surrounding me, surrounded by Grimm yet again. These escapes outside the city are starting to become dangerous. This was the sixth attack, and I'm starting to run out of dust. It was about this time when I thought "Screw this, let's go back home." I turned to Steel.

"You think it's time to call it a day?"

"Not yet! I still have-

*WHUMP*

Oh look, an ursa gave him a bear hug. That's fine, he still has some clips. These other Grimm however, was probably going to make me deplete my extra supply. Not the beowolves, but the ursa behind them. These were _aged_ Ursa, most likely with a few trophies under their belt. With a sigh, I loaded fresh cas and charged.

-Chapter one: Nightmares-

The black and white demon continues haunting me in my sleep. The nightmare has been the same way for years, ever since my Mom died. I'd find myself in a vale after catastrophe struck. Buildings were in ruin, Grimm prowled the streets looking for survivors. An unstoppable storm swirling with bodies and debris. The shining tower of beacon was tattered, lights flashing as if a great battle is taking place.

In the eye of the storm was a monster unlike any I've ever seen before. It had the form of a dragon, with blood red wings and a form black as night. It let loose a roar of triumph, as if it had been waiting for this day. Slowly, Grimm would stumble towards it, over both living and dead bodies of the people around. He was the source. The cause of this catastrophe. Somehow, I'd find my way drawn towards him as well. I've nicknamed him Kevin.

It finally noticed me, and let loose another roar. I summoned my wings, and roared back. A duel to the death, with the odds stacked against me. And those odds would always say that the dragon wins, though I never see myself die. It always ends with me unarmed, unarmored, and without any aura left. It rushed towards me, then my dreams faded to black.

I woke up with cold water hitting my face. Nothing stung more like cold water hitting my snoring maw, and the person who used the bucket knew this.

"Morning, Nodder"

"I hate you."

Standing at the foot of my bed was a 16 year old girl with black hair, yellow eyes, and a grin plastered on her face. She was rather thin, had tan skin, and couldn't have been taller than 5 feet.

That person was Aurum "Gold" Sol. She was a morning person, and usually woke everyone up in the morning. I guess it was better than waking up after classes start with the sun shining rays of disappointment on us. She's also the blacksmith of our group, repairing our weapons in the rare times we actually use them for their intended purpose.

What's the thing we use them for, you ask? Our own four person band. She was the Bass, and I was the drummer. Ferro "Steel" Magnum was the guitarist, and Platinum "Siren" Star was the vocalist. We started it up through sheer boredom, though now we can't imagine just letting it go.

Anyways, it was time for me to cook breakfast for everybody. Most students here just got their breakfast from the cafeteria, but not us. I had a mini fridge and a double burner stove just to cook an actual breakfast, so we could eat something that wasn't retextured cardboard.

Literally as soon as I started cooking the bacon, a short guy with messy black hair and gray eyes showed up. Steel. He already had his uniform on, which did nothing but focus his slightly skinny yet muscular build.

"I put the bacon on less than ten seconds ago, it's not ready."

"But it-"

"No, it isn't safe to eat. Not even for a faunus like you."

He was the food addict of the group, but you wouldn't notice if you just look at him. No one knows where the food goes, since apparently he hasn't gained a single gram of weight from eating. My suspicion is that him being a wolf faunus gives him a more efficient metabolism. Did I mention that he's a pyrotechnician and is literally the worst chef in the group?

"But-"

"No."

And away he went. Soon after that I heard Siren singing in the shower. Even through the walls she sounded perfect. She also takes care of the instruments in the closet, though she doesn't have one of her own. Maybe that's why she stuck with a mic, I have no clue.

"Breakfast is served! Get over here before all the pancakes disappear!"

Everybody came in to eat, almost like one big happy family. We headed to class at 8:45, and arrived early. The room was filled with indistinct chatter, and I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Step 2: Impressions

Chapter 2: Impressions

I'm plunged back into my dreamscape, right where I left off. Kevin is charging at me with an aura of death. I'm charging at him with an aura of light. Dust spills out of my hands, and I ready for the bloodbath to follow.

Something heavy hits my head

I wake up silently, trying to take stock of the situation. Professor Port was providing a story about the barboatusk that was stuck inside a large metal cage. Though inside the cage was just two red eyes inside a swirling mass of shadows. Underneath me were quite a few paper balls, and Gold was above me. She had a cheeky grin on my face, which made her the source of those balls. Siren was aimlessly drawing in her notebook, while steel was furiously taking notes.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be _honorable!_ A true Huntsman must be _dependable!_ A true Huntsman must be _strategic,_ _well-educated, and wise!"_

Right, I'll show myself out the door now.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

"I do sir!"

I look over to see a girl with white hair and ice blue clothes stand up with a furious expression.

"Well, then, let's find out!"

The professor gestured to the cage.

"Step forward, and face your opponent!"

He unlocked the cage.

Almost immediately the barboatusk charged out. The next few minutes were a blur of black and white, with her team calling out moral support.

"Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath!"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

The armored beast goes down without any further conflict, and we head to our next class. But that one moment still sticks around in my head, begging for attention. Siren hovers closer to me.

"Still thinking about the end of that fight?"

The question startles me for some reason, but I still answer

"She's one of the freshmen, she shouldn't be fighting with her teammates already."

"Aw, you remember when _we_ first got together, don't you?"

I grinned at the memory. I knew Steel for a long time, but the other half of my team came along two years ago. It was a graduation ceremony at beacon where I met Aurum and Platinum. And yes, there was alcohol.

That meeting ended in a few broken chairs, a massive bill, and a new scar on my face. Sad to say that I regret absolutely nothing at that party, and was one of the best graduation ceremonies I've attended.

My grin changed to a frown when I remember the topic

"Yes, our meeting was hectic, but that was at the end of the year. This is the first day of classes, fracturing a team now is devastating."

"It all worked out fine in the end, didn't it? I'm sure that whatever issue they have won't last forever."

I thought about it for a moment, and conceded to her point

"I'm sure you're right, Siren. I'm just worried that the future won't be pretty."

Her expression darkens almost immediately. Most of the team knows that my dreams tend to predict the future exceedingly well, almost to the smallest detail. How it ever came around is a mystery to the ages, but I know its only getting worse.

"You're having those dreams again?"

"Just the same on over and over again. Vale is destroyed, beacon is crumbling. A new dragon grim-" I bite my lip Too much information.

I was under strict orders from Ozpin to not share my dreams with anyone else. He says that sharing my dreams will only cause mass panic in these already tough times. For some reason, he was the only person besides my team who believed my almost prophetic dreams.

Siren didn't miss it however. She looked at me with an expectant expression, and I knew that I would have to explain the dream later. I sighed in defeat, where gold made herself known.

"Is this why you're sleeping more often than usual?"

"Maybe, I haven't gotten a restful night since that particular dream started haunting me"

Silence fills the hallway

"It should be fine, I think."

Everyone drifts away, with a new piece of info weighing on their minds. I curse myself for my mistake, and move on.

The next class was combat exercise between other huntsmen, almost like a tournament. We each get assigned a partner to spar with, with a few guidelines. One pair at a time on the arena, no killing blows, and do not step out of the arena. Simple things like that.

My partner is someone named Weiss. I don't recognize the name, but I do recognize the person. The same person who snapped at her teammate during class. Closer up, I notice other things that probably explain her behavior. Processed dust in her weapon, the perfectly kept hair and nails. Almost everything about her had an air of richness and pampering. Two things strayed from that concept, however. The first was the scar under her left eye, similar to the one above my right eye. The other was her expression, one that said she was recently humbled.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Only that I am sorry, and that you do not ask about it."

Fair enough, I'd probably act the same if it happened to me. I was excited to fight another primarily dust weapon, though my expectations fell when I looked at the queue for fights. We were near the back of the line, so to speak. But, instead of complaining about it, I just took the time to count my weapons and slowly doze off.

"Hold on, you can't possibly-"

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for the impossibly long time to update and the short chapter, I was faced with tons of schoolwork.

I didn't hear the rest of her protest.


End file.
